


Do You Hear the people sing? (singing a song of angry man)

by Nana_Drake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Post-Election, Revolution, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Drake/pseuds/Nana_Drake
Summary: they walk together through the forest toward Manberg. Head hold high clad in the familiar uniform of their nation, the nation that they fight and build with all they had, shield and sword in both hand with TNT, flint and steel in their inventory. It's never in their intention to do this so soon, but with Jschlatt tyranny on the lose they can't just stand by and watch. If he think he can just come back and take everything without a fight than they will show him how much his wrong, how ready they are to fight and blown up their enemy. after all theres nothing to lose for them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 37





	Do You Hear the people sing? (singing a song of angry man)

**Author's Note:**

> first thing first, my mother tongue is not English, so I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake. second, I know that the Dream SMP have a lot of Hamilton reference but i just can't help myself to write this after watch the whole thing that happen in L'manberg after the election and accidentally hear the song from les misérables, this idea have been in my head for days i might go crazy if i don't write this. and third, enjoy and please let me know what you think about this story in comment.

_Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry man. It is the music of the people, who will not be slave again..._

The sky still dark when they start their journey to L’manberg or Manberg now since Jschlatt change the name. Silence envelope them like the forest knew exactly what they about to do, theres no bird chirping, no zombie growling, not even a splash of fish in the water could be heard, only the sound of their own step accompany them.

Wilbur know the plan is not only careless but also desperate, but he sure that if this plan doesn’t work at least it will leave a great lost to Manberg, so it still a win win solution. Tommy know despite how much he love his friend in L’manberg, how hard it is to sacrifice his disk, his most prised possession for it freedom and independence, it doesn’t matter anymore. L’manberg is gone, everything that he build and fight over with his own tear, blood, and sacrifice is gone replaced by Jschlatt’s Manberg the empty sell of it former glory of freedom and bravery now clad in industrialized, business and taxes.

Anger burning deep in their hearth and soul, burning like a fire that Eret lit to burn the election podium, the witness of the start of this tyranny. Burning like the flame that tearing down their precious flag, the flag that Niki build with all of her hearth down to the last wol. Burning just like the day when they see Jshlatt make their own comrade tore the wall into piece, the wall that they build to protect L’manberg from danger and enemy only to be replaced by Jschlatt imaginary wall of control and perfect obediant. Their anger burning so hot that if it can it will explode so bright into the sky.

And when they take the step to go back to the place where everything started, clad in the sacred uniform of L’manberg armed whit nothing but a sword, shield, tnt, and flint and steel they lift their head high with all of their pride. After all what can they lose? They not worried about Techno, he already agreed with what they about to do, he not only joined the SMP for helping Wilbur after all and he loved the anarchy and chaos that will come. Dream on the other hand, Wilbur pretty sure that he will not be happy despite his willingness to work with them in the shadow. Tommy know this as well he just doesn’t care, after all Dream is the first one that do this trick in war between L’manberg and Dream SMP he should be proud of them, that or pretty pissed but Tommy just doesn’t care.

Despite all of that they keep going with their head hold high, because if Jschlatt think he can just come back and take what rightfully theirs for his own greed just like that, Wilbur and Tommy will show him that they can take him down. They already survive the war after all and thay will show him how they will blown up all their enemy literaly.


End file.
